


Stay with me

by Yellowbtch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hurt, Sad, Short, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbtch/pseuds/Yellowbtch
Summary: When Catra is sent on a mission to get Adora to the fright zone, she is nervous, but excited to see Adora again.However, in times of war and rebellion, not everything goes as expected.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 32





	Stay with me

‘Catra.’   
A deep voice wakes me up from my sleep.   
‘What time is it?’  
‘7 am. Get ready, I want to talk to you.’  
I sigh. I only slept 2 hours. The nightmares have returned again.  
They’re never completely alike, but they always have the same silver lining. Adora.

I walk into the Black Garnet chamber. Hordak seems happy to see me, that’s new.   
‘What do you need me for?’  
Hordak doesn’t look happy anymore, but he answers anyway.  
‘I have a plan to crush the rebellion for good.’  
I smile. ‘Finally? And it didnt even have to come from me! Explain.’  
‘I want you to take Adora out.’  
My heart drops. There’s a tiny moment of silence.  
‘You know I can’t do that Hordak, she always has those stupid friends behind her.’  
I breathe.  
‘And isn’t it better to capture her? And use her in our advantage? She could make the horde so much stronger!’  
Even though I want to continue talking, I realise I shouldn’t. Hordak thinks, staring at me.  
‘Fine.’ He eventually answers. ‘Reach out to her, make sure she comes alone, to a place not many people know. Let it seem like a friendly meet up or something. We will suprise and capture her there.  
I nod. It’s hard to say, but I can’t wait to see her again.

I wake up early. I still can’t get used to sleeping alone.   
When I throw the blanket off me, something falls on the ground.   
I pick it up, and see it’s a letter. It says: 

‘Hey Adora,  
Can we talk?   
I don’t want to be with the horde anymore.  
I miss you.   
Please meet me at the place where you found the sword in the whispering woods, tuesday at midnight.   
Love, Catra’

I haven’t even completely finished reading the letter when suddenly Glimmer storms into my room. I hide the letter and look at her.  
‘Goodmorning Adora! Ready for an adventure?’  
I force a smile and nod.  
‘I will be there in 10 minutes.’  
Glimmer looks at me with a confused look in her eyes.  
‘Is everything okay?’  
I nod again. Glimmer shrugs and runs off, searching for Bow.  
Once the door is closed I read the letter again.  
What if it’s a trap?  
Am I willing to risk it?  
I want to see Catra again.

I walk around, a couple of minutes away from the meeting spot. It’s almost midnight, and Adora isn’t there yet.  
The bots are set in place. Hordak assured they wouldn’t hurt Adora.  
The only worry I have left is if Adora will ever forgive me.  
I just hope she does.  
Suddenly a beep interrupts my thinking. Scorpia is calling.  
‘She’s at the meeting place! You’re up!’  
She whispers. I take a big breath. Here I go.

I sneaked out quietly. Glimmer and Bow shouldn’t even notice I’m gone.   
The closer I get to the meeting spot, the more nervous I am. Will Catra actually join me?   
And more importantly, did she really forgive me for leaving?  
I could recognize this place everywhere.   
This is it.   
I look around, it’s quiet.   
Then suddenly someone grabs my shoulders.   
I scream and turn around, while Catra bursts out laughing.  
‘Gotcha there Adora.’  
I roll my eyes. ‘I was just trying to make you feel good.’  
Catra looks me in the eye. ‘I don’t believe you.’   
I start blushing, but I need to focus.  
‘Why did you want to meet here, Catra?’  
Catra grabs my hand.  
‘I realised I picked the wrong side. I want to be next to you, fighting for what’s right.’  
I can’t believe my ears. ‘That’s great! You can join me to the castle if you want? They won’t hurt you if you just stay with me.’  
Catra looks at me, but she doesn’t look happy.  
‘I wish I could do that Adora.’  
Before I can reply she hugs me. I’m confused, but I hug her back, happy to finally have her in my arms for the first time in ages.  
When I pay attention to the rest of the world again, I realise I’m surrounded.   
My eyes fill with tears.   
‘Catra, you.. you betrayed me.'  
Without thinking, I push Catra back, and grab my sword.  
I lift it in the air, ready to fight back.   
I start yelling, ‘for the honor o-‘ but before I can finish my sentence, I fall to the ground.

No no no no no this can’t be true.  
I scream. Tears blur my eyes.  
I look around, everyone is cluelessly watching Adora bleed.   
‘Why did you guys fire at her! She was supposed to be captured! Are you all morons??’ I scream.  
No one replies.  
I quickly bow down over Adora. She is bleeding heavily, her wound looks bad.  
The bot hit her only like a bot can when they’re on a mission to kill their target.   
Adora isn’t the only one who was betrayed tonight. 

I put my hands on the wound to apply pressure.  
‘Adora, are you there?’  
Adora’s eyes open a bit, but her breath is raspy. Any doctor would say she doesn’t have more than 2 minutes, but I have hope.  
‘Adora, please, please be okay. Can’t you heal yourself with your sword? Can’t She-Ra save you? Anything? I can’t lose you Adora, please I can’t.’ I beg.  
My tears mix with the blood coming out of Adora’s wound as my hands turn red.  
Adora smiles at me through her tears.  
‘It’s okay Catra. It’s not your fault.’ She says quietly.  
I shake my head, refusing to accept what’s happening.  
‘Listen Adora, you never ever give up and don’t start doing that now. I can’t live without you. Please stay with me, can’t you do that? I need you, please stay.’  
Adora grabs my hand.  
‘I love you Catra.’

Her hand slips out off mine. Her eyes close. I check for a pulse. There’s nothing.   
I hug her, tears streaming down my face.   
The only person I wanted to stay. And I lost her.  
It’s all my fault.  
‘I’m so sorry’ I whisper.  
‘And Adora? I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hii there!   
> This is the first fic i wrote in a looong time.   
> I know it's a bit short, but it's something.  
> I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
